totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay (Total Drama 60 Club)
Lindsay, labled the Actress, was a camper in Total Drama Island, competing on the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action, competing on the Killer Grips, and participated in Total Drama World Tour, competing on Team Victory. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Later, she returned for Total Drama 60 Club, as one of the antagonists and finalists of the season, competing on the Total Drama Zombies, The Storm, The Coins, and Orange Delta. She later returns as a Mansion Dweller in Big House, and then returns on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Tripartite Alliance As of some point during Big House, she is the fiancee of Tyler. Personality Lindsay's (feigned) big heart and childlike nature made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence (which is shown to be an act in Total Drama 60 Club), Lindsay has been shown to only have pure intentions (though this is proven a lie in 60 Club). A major running gag on the show involves her (intentionally) having problems remembering the name of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond the expectation of her peers and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems, and likes to be called "Her Hotness" as she does so. She shows herself to be an underdog, and hates to be underestimated by her peers, and does her best to defeat them and prove herself. Unfortunately for Lindsay, due to her naive nature, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. However, this is proven to be an act, and she uses her former nativity and her experience being a victim of manipulators to her advantage in 60 Club, becoming one of the show's best hidden manipulators, with only her allies, Beth and Tyler, Kim, Noah, and the alliance that eventually defeats her, Bermuda Square, figuring her out before their eliminations. She fully adapts the villian persona in Big House onwards. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? In the captain vote, Lindsay votes for Tyler, due to him being her boyfriend. Lindsay is elected as a captain, and picks Tyler, Beth, Gwen, Dakota, Courtney, Justin, Sam, and LeShawna for her team, the Total Drama Zombies. As the challenge starts, Lindsay reveals in the confessional that she had been playing dumb in all of her other seasons, knowing about 60 Club for some time. She hides at the top of the CN tower, and is found Extreme Mall Day At the start of the episode, Lindsay discovers that the chairs in first class have a massage feature, and then compliments James' cooking. In the confessional, she then reveals her plan to create a sphere of influence for the Tripartite Alliance, inventing the idea of superalliances. She then finds out about Mark's plan to eliminate DJ, and blackmails him, demanding protection and assistance. Rush-ian Insanity In the challenge, Lindsay sits the first part out, along with Dakota and Justin. When she and the Screaming Gophers V2 go into the second part of the challenge, she blackmails Mark to help her with his plan to eliminate DJ. Drama Boiling Over In the challenge, Courtney yells at Lindsay for attempting to look for pizza dough. She then breaks into tears, summons Tyler, who confronts Courtney, then LeShawna does so, before throwing Courtney out the window, setting up Courtney's elimination. A Day Off Kim slams Lindsay against a wall, before informing her that she knows of her true nature. She then offers an alliance with her. After some arguing, Lindsay accepts, in an attempt to eliminate Justin. Noah then reveals that he knows about the Tripartite Alliance, and offers an alliance to take down the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. He then gets the Tripartite Alliance in on the plan to eliminate Zoey, and they agree that Zoey is a bigger threat than Justin. The Trimarathon Lindsay ends up joining The Storm. She calls Mark "touchy" after he threatens Amy. She is then disappointed that she cannot use Amy against Mark, before stating that she also thinks poorly of Amy. She and Tyler are able to recruit Lightning into the Tripartite Alliance's sphere of influence. She makes it to the finals, but loses 7 minutes in. Jump Jump Revolution on Team Unity At the start of the episode, Lindsay proposes an alliance with Mark to take down Team Unity and the Anti-Manipulator Alliance. Mark agrees, but both Lindsay and Mark have their fingers crossed behind their backs. She then frames Tobias for trying to get her to frame Noah for eliminating Mike. Later, her, Tyler, and Beth decide that Lightning is not only a threat, but also the least loyal, and they frame him for throwing the challenge to eliminate Lindsay. Both Tobias and Lightning end up eliminated. The Mark Job At the start of the episode, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth agree to go for Sky first, due to her making the finals of Pahkitew Island. Beth runs a plan involving causing her to cause Sky to cost their team the challenge. Lindsay later forges an alliance with Cameron, convincing him that Sky was targeting him, and noting that he was the only 2nd generation cast member left in the game. The plan works, and Sky is voted out in a 5-2 vote. Jumpy! In the challenge, Lindsay wins the first game by blinding Mark's attempt to get the blue can, by stuffing his head between her breasts. She, Tyler, and Beth then form a plan to eliminate Cameron, and frame Dave. The plan succeeds, and Cameron is voted out in a 4-2 vote. Don't Close Your Eyes At 36 hours in, Emma proposes an alliance between her and Noah, and the Tripartite Alliance. Lindsay agrees, knowing she'll need the votes to beat Bermuda Square, forming what would later be called the Inner Circle Alliance. She is then forced to vote out Dave as the alliance outsider, and Dave is eliminated in a 4-1 vote. Bermuda Delta In the biking challenge, Lindsay is able to guess what the challenge is when Heather says she loved it in Island. She gets Eva, and threatens to get Mark's "little sweetheart" if she cannot get Mark. During the challenge, she makes an alliance with Ezekiel, before elbowing Chris. The alliance proves to be short-lived, however, as Lindsay crashes Ezekiel's bike, eliminating him, and by extension, her actual target, Bridgette. She is then placed on Orange Delta. She begins looking for the cancellation idol, or at least trying to ensure Mark doesn't find it. She is busted by Mark when she sneaks into the Blue Square cabin, searching for the idol that Mark had already found. In the challenge, Sierra roasts her for mixing up push and pull in All Stars. Square Pole Dancing Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth begin the episode by discussing strategy with Noah and Emma. They argue over voting out Izzy or LeShawna, but they decide to eliminate Izzy after she tells them about the agreement to split the money between members of Bermuda Square, and the formation of Second Square, out of fear that Izzy will end up leaking information they don't want other people knowing. She wins a Royalty Advantage in the auction. Slammed! When Orange Delta loses, the Inner Circle Alliance discusses who to eliminate, with Lindsay arguing that Izzy is a wild card, and Noah arguing that Owen would be a liability. However, they agree to vote out Owen, after Owen becomes suspicious of them. Another Riot on Set! At the start of the episode, Lindsay proposes backstabbing Noah and Emma. Beth and Tyler agree with her, and they decide to vote out Emma, due to her being the bigger threat. Then, she meets with the Inner Circle Alliance, and agree to vote out Trent. However, they are able to vote out Emma in a 4-2 vote. The Treasure Map To The Merge At the start of the episode, Lindsay comments about how easy it was to eliminate Sierra, due to Sammy using her cancellation idol. After she finds Cody mourning Sierra's elimination, she convinces Cody to throw the challenge and eliminate Sammy, thinking the Tripartite Alliance would be in a better situation by bringing Noah to the merge than they would if Sammy made it, or better yet, that Sammy would find a cancellation idol or immunity idol, eliminating a member of Bermuda Square. She cheers for Sammy to win the final Apehowin Island duel. Billion-Dollar History Class Lindsay first points out that the Tripartite Alliance needs Noah's vote to win, as does Bermuda Square. She then tries to get Noah's vote by claiming that she was played by Trent. She then proceeds to warn him that Mark ane Eva are extreme physical threats, but that if he helps the Tripartite Alliance vote out Cody, Bermuda Square will collapse under its own weight. She then receives a note from Noah, saying that Bermuda Square is targeting Trent. She loses in the first round of the challenge, to Sierra. After Trent is eliminated, Lindsay reveals to Bermuda Square that Trent wasn't playing them. The Least Romantic City in the World In the challenge, Lindsay proves able to speak perfect French. She attempts to steal Mark's statue piece in the Louvre, before Mark causes her to trip into a painting. At the Metro platform, Lindsay grinds up against males on the platform to distract them, letting her through. She ties with Sierra for 4th in the challenge, and after the finals are called for the following episode, she sings Duel. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme At the start of the episode, Lindsay decides to try to turn Mark and Eva against each other. She attempts to trick him into admitting that he was only playing Eva for her vote, but her plan is foiled, after Mark gets out of the situation. She carries the flag of the Tripartite Alliance when they step off the plane in Puerto Rico. As the boats approach a storm, Lindsay bombs Bermuda Square's boat, forcing Mark to use sharks to propel his boat. As the boats approach Bermuda, Lindsay tries to knock Cody off his boat using a fish, before fighting him with swordfish. In Bermuda, Lindsay drives the car, and tries to pull a PIT maneuver on Bermuda Square, causing them to crash into a store. At Marlins Stadium, she is able to take the lead in running the bases, but is hit by Cody from behind after Eva throws him just before she makes it to home plate, causing a tie. She falls to her knees after the Tripartite Alliance loses. 1 In We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe?, ''there was a vote for captians. Big House In the MM battle, Lindsay is the 3rd to fall. Lindsay realizes she is in a tough situation when Eva wins MM. In the marking ceremony, Lindsay is not declared safe, and is marked by Eva. She picks Jose to play in the Removal Battle. In the Removal Battle, Lindsay is eliminated in the final round. Bermuda Square decides that Lindsay is a bigger threat, due to having been on reality TV before, and Lindsay is ejected in a 9-4 vote, with Junior, Alice, Jose, and Liam voting for Brady instead. In ''Human Chess, ''Tyler reveals that he and Lindsay are engaged while hosting the Removal Battle. In ''The Final Sprint Part 2, ''it is revealed that Lindsay was invited back for Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. Total Drama BvTvC In the challenge, Lindsay decides to be a carrier after being given the option by Gerald, seeing Aram as potentially throwing the challenge for the sake of voting her or Tyler out. However, Team Tripartite Alliance loses the challenge anyway, due to Rosemary and Kiki throwing the challenge. Kiki then passes her and Tyler a note at dinner, instructing them to vote for Aram to guarntuee their safety. She and Tyler go along with it, and Aram is voted out in a 4-2 vote. In ''A Challenge Totally Not Stolen From Dude Perfect, ''Rosemary and Kiki find a cancellation idol, which is later given to Bill. He finds it after the challenge, and reads the note in the confessional, suggesting that he eliminate Tyler using the idol. Bill plays the idol at elimination, and sure enough, he receives 4 votes against. Bill's vote for Tyler is the only vote that counts, eliminating Tyler, though Lindsay is not aware of the sponsor, and keeps her alliance with Kiki and Rosemary. She is able to vote out Bill straightforwardly in ''Too Cute To Compete?, ''as well as joining the Femsquad with all of the other girls. In ''DANGER: Merging May Cause Blindsides, ''Lindsay is scared that she is Kiki and Rosemary's target. Rosemary claims to Lindsay that Kiki is behind Team Tripartite Alliance losing so much, and offers her an alliance to eliminate Kiki. Lindsay seems to accept, but the alliance never truly forms, as Lindsay decides that Rosemary's claim certifies her as the mastermind, and Rosemary has no intention of aligning with Lindsay. Rosemary and Kiki are able to sabotage Team Tripartite Alliance in the challenge, sending them to elimination once again. Lindsay makes an alliance with Rajah, and they search for a cancellation idol together. Rajah finds one, and promises to play it on Lindsay at elimination, a promise that is fulfilled. However, it turns out to be a fake planted by Rosemary, and Lindsay is voted out by Rosemary and Kiki. Trivia Comparisons * Lindsay, along with Beth, Chris, Duncan, Izzy, and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past, being arrested by French police after she and Beth defaced the Mona De Lisa * Lindsay is one of 8 characters to flip someone off, the others being Leshawna, Duncan, Sasquatchanakwa, a beaver, Kim, Mark, and Alejandro. * Lindsay is one of 8 contestants to vote for themselves, the others being Gwen, Harold, DJ, Dave, Courtney, Mike, and Noah. ** She is the only contestant to do so unintentionally. * Lindsay is one of 4 contestants to be eliminated by a vote of the eliminated contestants, the others being LeShawna, Duncan, and Tyler. Competition * Lindsay is the only contestant to compete in 6 seasons. * Lindsay is the only contestant to compete in 5 seasons not to reach the final four at any point in the series. ** However, 60 Club is debatable, due to the finals being called at the final 6, rather than a normal final 2 finale. * If all eliminations caused by the Tripartite Alliance are credited to Lindsay, she is the 5th deadliest contestant in Total Drama history, causing 18 eliminations. ** She has directly eliminated Courtney, Zoey, Justin, Tobias, Lightning, Harold, Junior, Sky, Cameron, Dave, Ezekiel, Bridgette, LeShawna, Owen, Izzy, and Emma. ** She has indirectly eliminated Trent and Aram. * Lindsay is the first contestant to name her alliance, naming it the Tripartite Alliance. ** This began the many alliances TheNewGame had named. In fact, the only alliances TheNewGame left unnamed were Kim's sphere of influence, Noah's sphere of influence, Jose's final 2 pact with DJ, Jose's final 2 pact with Eva, and DJ's final 2 pact with Eva. * Lindsay is one of two contestants to be eliminated first twice, the other being Ezekiel. ** She was eliminated first in Total Drama All Stars and Big House. * Lindsay is one of 8 contestants in Big House to be ejected without winning any battles, the others being Junior, Alice, Bryan, Emma, Brady, Kelly, and Noah. Miscellanious * Lindsay is never shown without something on her head; she is only seen without her bandanna while in an alternate outfit and even then she wears a hat, sleeping mask or has a towel wrapped around her head. She even wears her bandanna when swimming. * Lindsay has worn more different outfits than any other contestant on the show: ** Her regular outfit. ** Her yellow bikini and lei, seen in her Total Drama Island promotional picture. ** Her pajamas. ** Her red bikini, seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Haute Camp-ture, and Beach Blanket Bogus. ** Her shorts and bikini top outfit, slightly different from her regular one, in Up the Creek and briefly in Basic Straining. ** Her green bikini, seen in X-Treme Torture. ** A pink and a different green bikini in her audition tape. ** Her admiral outfit in Full Metal Drama. ** Her pink fur bikini, seen in One Million Bucks, B.C. ** Her Wonder Woman outfit in Super Hero-ld. ** The outfit she wore during her solo in the ''What's Not To Love musical number in Broadway, Baby! ** She wore blue colored boots in Runaway Model. ** In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Lindsay is seen wearing new red earrings in a triangle shape. * Despite (faking) being clearly unintelligent, there have been several instances where Lindsay has shown some degree of intelligence during the series: ** She is capable of building two fast bicycles (one for Heather and another for herself) in That's Off the Chain! ** In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay understands Chris's clue about the location of the briefcase and leads Beth and Ezekiel to the water. Ezekiel even compliments her for this. ** In The Sand Witch Project, she was able to correctly discover Harold and Duncan's plan and was able to keep her team in the game for most of the challenge. However, she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter" and was tricked like the others were when the opposing team managed to activate it. Also, she proposed to her team to choose Beth as the killer as Beth couldn't scream. ** In Get a Clue, she was able to solve the whole mystery about the supposed "death" of Chris, even though she had committed several mistakes during the episode. In the end, after winning her prize, she states that she had made a "good, strategistical, logical move," by inviting Duncan to the movies. This was because, in her opinion, it messed with Courtney's head (in which it did). ** In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, she was able to build the statue of "The Thinker" all by herself, until DJ destroyed it. ** She also proves to be an extremely intelligent player in Total Drama 60 Club, causing 17 eliminations, and making it to the finals. * Lindsay is shown to have a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. However, this is proven to be fake as of Total Drama 60 Club. * Assuming the numbers on her mugshot in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special are shown in feet, Lindsay is about five feet six inches tall, possibly including the heels on her boots. * Lindsay reveals in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine that she remained in her eighth grade for three years. However, this is likely a lie she told in order to increase her persona for 60 Club. Production * Just like the other antagonists, Lindsay was originally going to be much more diabolical, including blackmail, lying, "accidentally" revealing facts that might be fake, playing the victim, and even attempting to break up couples. ** In fact, she was originally going to be the most diabolical of the Tripartite Alliance, causing even Beth and Tyler to want to slow her down * Lindsay was picked as an antagonist, simply because TheNewGame wanted to choose the last person readers would expect to be the antagonist to be the antagonist. ** In fact, according to the Total Drama Wiki, Lindsay was going to be the antagonist of Island, before Heather took the spot. ** She was also picked due to her being extremely well trusted, and able to pull off several moves. Also, it was an intentional overcorrection for what the writers did to her in All Stars. * Lindsay is one of two contestants to have their characters "corrected" by TheNewGame for their character derailment in All Stars, being that she was acting dumb in All Stars, and she voted herself off to prepare for 60 Club. ** The other contestant to have their character "corrected" was Sierra, with her correction being that she was unintentionally drugged in All Stars.